


The Perfect Moment

by xanam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanam/pseuds/xanam
Summary: Yuma never really planned any further than actually telling Astral how he felt. After all, that was the hard part, right?





	The Perfect Moment

TV romances were always so… _Extravagant._

Everything was always so perfect, so dramatic, an ‘I love you’ followed by an 'I love you too!’ and a passionate kiss. The moment would always be perfect, the couple knowing exactly how to act, being prepared for the moment they could finally be together-

“I… Like you in that manner too, Yuma. I think.”

Yuma smiled nervously. He’d decided he’d finally tell Astral how he felt, even picking out the perfect moment as they sat on the roof, gazing at the stars, but he’d chickened out on saying 'I love you’, being far too nervous to do so. What if he was rushing things? He truly felt that he was in love with Astral, but he really didn’t want to mess this up.

Instead, he’d just told Astral that he liked him, followed by a tedious explanation of what he meant by that, because obviously, Astral completely misunderstood his meaning.

Finally registering fully what Astral said, he felt his heart leap in his throat. Astral felt the same way… This was… This was good! But what did that make them? Were they boyfriends now? Or was he meant to ask him out separately? Could he even call Astral his boyfriend if they’d never been on any dates? Was it even possible to take a semi-tangible being, invisible to most and incapable of eating without them fusing together, out on a date? Yuma’s head started to spin as he asked himself every question possible, still barely believing that any of this was real.

“-uma? Yuma!”

Blinking out of his daze, he noticed Astral looking at him, his head tilted slightly in worry. He could see his own nervousness reflected right back at him in Astral’s mismatched eyes as the being seemed to glow brighter than usual.

Yuma felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment; this was so awkward! He could tell Astral felt it too - maybe that’s why he was glowing more brightly? Was this his equivalent to blushing?

Damn it! Why was Astral so distractingly beautiful?!

“Umm, good.”

_Good. Good?!_ Was that all he could say in this situation?! _Good?!_ The person who was his everything, the person who was most important to him in the world, had just told him that they reciprocated his feelings and all he could say was _good?!_

_'Damn it, Yuma! Think!’_ he hissed at himself. So much for the perfect moment.

“So…” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, Astral still staring at him. His eyes darted to Astral’s hand for a moment before he stretched his arm out pathetically, letting it fall back at his side again.

Maybe he should try holding Astral’s hand. He really didn’t care about what the movies said right now, there was _no way_ he could kiss Astral. Just the thought of those soft-looking blue lips connecting with his own… It was making his head spin, and it felt like his heart was going to burst. No, waaaay too soon to kiss him. He was pretty sure he was probably red as a tomato at this point, only confirmed by Astral’s next words.

“Yuma, are you feeling okay? Your face has turned rather red…”

He shook his head frantically, trying to keep his blush at bay while simultaneously banishing all thoughts of kissing him.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine!” Astral was probably getting weirded out at this point, and he couldn’t blame him. Yuma had absolutely no idea how to act, now. Taking another glance at Astral’s hand, he tried again.

_'Kattobingu.’_

“Astral?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I…” He gulped. “Can I hold your hand?”

It wasn’t like they’d never held hands before. Why, in the past, he’d caressed Astral’s hand gently with both of his before. But this situation was completely different, he’d made it clear that he had much stronger feelings for Astral than mere friendship, and to him, right now, holding hands would be just as intimate as a kiss would be to most.

Astral gave a small nod, hesitantly reaching out his hand to meet Yuma halfway. Yuma took hold of his hand shyly, interlacing their fingers together and enjoying the feeling of Astral’s hand around his own.

It was… Nice. But also incredibly embarrassing.

_'Astral loves me.’_

_**'Astral loves me’** _

_'Or, at least, he like-likes me, anyway.’_

Yuma still couldn’t believe it. After a few moments of awkward silence, he’d opted to sit on the roof, his feet were beginning to ache from standing in the same place for so long. The two sat together in silence, continuing to watch the stars with an odd sense of serenity, even if it did feel rather strange. Occasionally, Yuma would turn to look at their still-joined hands before quickly turning away again with a blush, and rarer still, he’d sometimes catch Astral doing the same.

It was probably getting very late by now, and Yuma could feel his eyelids drooping. He should probably go inside soon; falling asleep on the roof didn’t sound like a safe idea at all.

Gently murmuring to the other to wake him up right away if he fell asleep, he rested his head on Astral’s shoulder and closed his eyes contentedly, barely thinking about what he was doing at all. He felt… Happy. An odd mix of uncontrollable giddiness and a sense of peaceful reassurance had taken him over, leaving him relaxed, yet still internally in-shock.

Mmm, this felt nice. Just relaxing with Astral, putting his worries aside…

Astral’s eyes widened at the gesture, before a small smile took over his features and he gently rested his chin on Yuma’s head, closing his own eyes. Peeking to check Yuma wasn’t looking, he gently planted a kiss in Yuma’s hair, listening out for any snoring that would indicate that he had accidentally fallen asleep as they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

Feeling the gesture, Yuma cracked one eye open in surprise, only to see how peaceful Astral looked.

_'Screw the movies. Maybe this really is perfect.’_


End file.
